Autumn Leaves
by OmoMeowth
Summary: Two members of the female cast get raped.


He was sitting alone in the park, watching the autumn leaves fall to the ground. There had been a time when he had enjoyed it. When he had derived pleasure from watching the colorful tycoon. It had made him feel as if he would float way and leave behind all that weighed him down. It made him feel as if he could drown himself in a deluge of youthful passion.

Those days were gone.

Now, it seemed, the leaves did nothing but remind him of a better life. They reminded him of a time when nothing could stop him. He wanted nothing more than to go back to those days, but he knew that could never be.

He looked at the back of his hand and found the veins blue and engorged with blood. The longer he stared, the more disfigured they appeared. He reached up and felt his face; he could tell the skin was unreflexive and dry. Even from that morning he had remembered the darkening bags beneath his eyes; as if a constant state of exhaustion had to accompany the already unbearable curse of age…

He was beginning to lose hope in the future. Each day he grew older and each moment he grew more depressed. Thoughts of suicide had begun to plague him; or rather, they had begun to entertain him. He considered throwing it all away, everything he had worked for, just for one moment of life.

He had never truly lived, had he? It wasn't like he could hold onto senseless materialism forever, anyway. Eventually, he would die and fade to black like everything else… But that seemed like such a waste. It seemed like such a crime! To leave behind a life time of work and self-discipline. To fall to the ground and die, like a shriveled up leaf in autumn…

He picked his fedora off the bench and got to his feet.

"Nothing is stopping you…" The mysterious man said aloud, placing the fedora on his head. "You're not too old… You're not too old to feel passion and you're not too old to have the physical strength to carry out your dreams." He smiled. "Maybe they were right. Maybe I can do whatever I want, and all I have to do is believe."

He looked around the park with a tired but content gaze. Off in the distance, wondering across one of the park's long, open fields was a white specter. She was heading toward the woods, aiming to use the trail like usual. It wasn't the first time he had seen her enter, and it wasn't the first time he had considered following. But finally, his mind was made up. Finally, he had nothing to lose.

He took another quick glance around the park and took off after her.

Despite the original distance between them, he caught up rather fast. He had longer legs and was making haste, while the white feline had fairly short legs and was leisurely walking. He eventually found himself making a deliberate effort not to get too close and to stay quiet. He kept a comfortable distance between them, but he was still worried he could mess things up. He only had one chance, and it had to be successful.

The mysterious man kept his eyes on the girl; his vision only deviating to check his perimeter, to make sure they were alone. While his gazing was specifically for the purpose of tracking her, there were a few moments where his discipline failed and found himself starring at her bottom, admiring its plump, inviting shape. Every step she took made it jiggle, and even with the distance between them he could make it out – as well as enjoy it.

She wasn't the tallest girl in the world, and her legs weren't the longest, but she still had a very provocative body. Her hips were wide and her thighs had a round, tight look to them. She had large breasts, larger than you would normally see on a girl her size; however, she wore them well, and they didn't distort her petite appearance. Her stomach wasn't as defined as her legs and it looked that sitting down there might even be a bit of a pudge; but somehow, that only made her more attractive.

He had been watching her for a long time, but this was one of the few times he had ever been close enough to get a – somewhat – good look. He knew she was the one. She would be the one to lose it all for.

They were growing closer to the trail's end. Soon, she would leave the woods and be entering the safety of the public. He had to act to quickly. He took one more look glance at the woods behind him and swallowed. He was smiling and sweating heavily. He could feel his heart pounding and his blood rushing through his swollen, engorged veins. He looked down at them and found his hand shaking like one of the many autumn leaves he had grown to admire.

It seemed like time itself slowed as he darted forward, sacrificing all attempts at stealth. She whipped her pretty little head around and looked at him, stricken with sudden, exuberant terror.

The mysterious man forced her back about as he hugged her tightly around the stomach, using his freehand to cover her mouth.

"If you scream…" his voice sounded erratic and demented. "I will kill you."

He could feel the beating of her heart against his. He could feel her breath grazing the flesh of his hand as she struggled to breathe. For a moment, he worried that she was hyperventilating. Her going unconscious would certainly make the whole event easier, but it would also be a horrendous turn-off.

It didn't matter, though. He couldn't continue to stand out in the open – whether or not she was able to breathe. Anybody could come down the trail path at any time. If he was going to do it, he had to drag her into the brush.

"Come on." He forced his way through some thick bushes, hoping to find an at least somewhat concealed spot was close by.

Without warning, the white feline flew into a rage. She started struggling and hitting him in the leg as hard and as fast she could. He could feel her jaw opening and closing as she desperately tried to bite his hand; and with the jarring head movements, she was getting close.

"Hey! Calm the fuck down!" Of no surprise to him, she didn't listen, and her struggling only became more intense. Her fist was getting unsettling close to his groin and her teeth were beginning to graze his palm.

"Listen!" He tightened the grip of both his hands exponentially, causing her yelp in pain as her body was pressed against his. He was pressing down into her stomach so hard and could feel her ribs against his forearm. His hand was so tight against her mouth she couldn't use her jaw anymore. He brought his head over her shoulder and pushed her cheek against his; so she would better understand the gravity of his actions.

"Listen to me, little girl." He cracked a smile. "You better stop struggling if you want to live. Because it doesn't matter what you do, this is going to happen. There is nothing you can do to stop it."

She stared at the man for several moments, slight defiance in her eyes. He picked up on it.

"If you don't, I will take my knife, slice open your belly, pull out your intestines, and then I will make you eat them. I will make you eat the inside of your stomach. Are you fathoming this? Are you understanding what I'm telling you?" His smile had faded and he was once again becoming erratic. "I can't tell by your eyes. I just want you to know that you won't just die, you will be tortured. You will die the most painful death you can imagine, all alone in these woods, nobody to help you, nobody to find you, nobody to be by your side. I'll slice your arms too, so you can only lay there with your intestines in your mouth. And then… it becomes a matter of time. What will kill you first? Will you die of blood lose? Drown in your own intestinal feces? Or maybe the animals will get you? Either way, you'll-"

He was interrupted by the sound of liquid trickling onto fallen leaves. He looked down and found urine running down both of her legs, some of it falling from her groin, straight to the ground below.

"Alright, alright." He said nodding, pleased by her response. "You get it." He looked in her eyes and found them overflowing with tears. "Don't cry, little girl. Just try to enjoy it! We're gonna have lots of fun."

The man threw her on the hard dirt, the only thing breaking her fall being the thin weeds and sharp rocks below. She looked up at him, legs closed as tightly as she could muster and beads of sweat forming on her brow. She tried backing away, but she did so tentatively, knowing that trying to escape would only make him angrier; but, she didn't know what else to do. Was she supposed to sit there and take it? Was she supposed to be a victim and simply pray that death would not come to her, or that, at the very least, it would be quick and painless? She once again began sobbing.

"They once told me I was a dreamer… Did you know that, little girl?"

She stared at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, saying nothing.

"Yeah, but, I'm not the only one… That was John Lennon. You know John Lennon, right?"

She didn't respond.

"Come on, answer. If you answer, I'll make this a little less awful for you."

She hesitated for several seconds, intimidated by his penetrating gaze. Finally, she nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah? He was really amazing; though, I always preferred Sinatra… Then again, you can't really compare them. It's like trying to compare Clapton and B.B. King; you just can't do it. I only do it because I liked them both so much. This suit, the one I'm in now… Same with the hat. They were both worn by him – Sinatra, that is."

The girl swallowed.

"What's your name, little girl?"

She stared at him, trying her best to keep from sobbing again.

"Come on, don't be shy."

She didn't answer.

"Come on!" He laughed. "You don't want me to get angry again, do you?"

"L-L-Lucy." A sob escaped along with the word.

"… That's a nice name. I like it. Very traditional. I've always liked traditional things."

He had a soft expression on his face. If it wasn't for the imminent misery, it would have been soothing. He took a step toward her, but stopped.

"Hmm, I almost forgot. You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He gave her an inquisitive, disturbingly calm, gaze. "I have an idea. Don't move."

He walked around her and disappeared. She heard the rustling of bushes.

"Alright, stand up."

She did so, struggling to keep her shaky limbs from giving out. Without a second wasted, he rushed forward and embraced her again. It wasn't as tight as when he had threatened her, but it was enough so that she couldn't fight back. He pushed her against a tree and started to grope her breasts with one hand, while rubbing her groin with the other.

Lucy desperately tried to suppress her cries, but it was difficult. Each time his hand grazed her she had an urge to cry out. The sensation was almost unreal. His hands felt like batteries, and every second they touched her was another second of electricity flowing in her body. A squeeze was something more, like a bolt of lightning.

She felt something warm pressing against her buttocks.

"Spread your legs."

She didn't respond.

"Spread your motherfucking legs!" He said it after only a couple seconds, once again, quite irate.

She obeyed and waited for the moment of truth. Fortunately and unfortunately, the moment came quick. She felt his penis rub against her crotch as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

His hand stopped rubbing her groin, which, for a moment, relieved her; however, she quickly realized what that hand's purpose had become. The mysterious man grabbed his penis and guided it into her vagina, not considering for a moment how it might feel for her. He pressed it into her, causing Lucy to cry out in pain.

Brutally her face impacted with the tree.

"Shut up!" It was a harsh, remorseless whisper into her ear, but most disturbing of all, there was a hint of humor in it. There was a twisted, Joker-esc quality to it.

She was sobbing harder than ever, pieces of bark stuck to her face, and a burning sensation making her entire head sting; but she obeyed, making it so the only thing that could be heard was the sound of her gasping for air.

"Fuck, this is gonna be quick." He said more to himself than to Lucy.

Lucy didn't respond. She simply bit down on her lip, eyes closed, hoping she didn't involuntarily scream again and get her face smashed back into the tree.

The Mysterious Man squeezed her breast, making her let out a low, sustained moan. It took everything in her not to scream out in pain, but she managed to contain it. Everything around her was getting blurry. She was forgetting where she was and who she was; as if she cared about any of that. All she could think about was what was happening to her. All she could care about was the horrific pain, both physical and mental that was being inflicted upon her for another's enjoyment.

"Arg, fuck!"

The words didn't register for Lucy. Somewhere in her mind there was a fleeting thought. It was a momentary consideration that maybe it was almost over. Yet, somehow, she didn't seem to care. In a way, it would never be over. There would always be a memory haunting her. There would always be that chance, no matter how slight, that it could happen again. And that was only if she lived.

"Jesus, jesus, fuck!"

Everything around her was growing black.

"Unh…" He let out a long, content groan as he lost control in her privates. "That felt…"

Suddenly, everything became pristine. The world was no longer blurry, her thoughts were no longer in disarray, and she could feel every inch of her body. She inhaled sharply and her eyes widened. It was as if she suddenly understood what was happening. It was like she had awoken from some nightmare to discover that the nightmare was reality.

"Fantastic."

The word stuck out in her mind. She heard it, she saw it, and she even felt it. It was like a knife being jabbed in her gut. Like someone had stolen her heart, and the only thing left in her chest was a hollow void.

She slid down to the ground and rested in the leaves, no longer crying. Her mind was racing faster it ever had. Only momentary glimpses of her thoughts could be had before they were buried beneath the next onslaught of coming concerns.

The man left her on the ground, either to live or to die. It didn't matter to him.


End file.
